Tribal
by Kenzeira
Summary: Sasuke berjumpa dengan seorang pria yang tubuhnya dipenuhi tato. Dari perjumpaan itu, bisa jadi, mengubah keseluruhan hidupnya. [untuk #NSMultyChallenge #NSMCC]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. No profit gained from this fanwork. Dedicated to NaruSasu Multi Challenge from Hatsuki for NaruSasu facebook fanpage.

* * *

**TRIBAL**

i. Pertemuan Pertama

* * *

Sasuke tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pria itu di tengah alun-alun kota, ketika orang-orang sibuk berlalu-lalang dan hanya si pria yang duduk melamun memandang ujung sepatunya sendiri.

Pertemuan pertama itu tidaklah istimewa. Biasa-biasa saja, sebagaimana ia berjumpa dengan pelanggannya yang lain; mata saling pandang, memberi kode, pergi ke hotel bersama dan selesai. Kadang ia bertemu dua atau tiga kali, kalau memang di sanalah tempat langganan mereka mencari hiburan. Sementara Sasuke, bukan hanya alun-alun kota, ia pergi ke mana saja yang sekiranya ramai (atau berdasarkan suasana hati).

Kawannya, Sai, menawarkan tempat jasa. Hanya perlu mendaftar, ambil foto paling bagus lagi menarik, dan memiliki sinyal di dalam ponselmu, maka kau hanya perlu duduk menunggu pelanggan mengirim pesan. Cara kerja sederhana. Tetapi Sasuke menolak. Bukan karena ia malas dengan potongan biaya dan lain-lain, ia cuma lebih suka begini; jalan-jalan dan memilih sendiri pelanggannya (ya, kadang ia pura-pura tidak melihat kalau orang yang menargetkan dirinya itu bukan tipenya). Kalau tidak ada yang menarik, ia akan pulang lantas kembali tidur.

Suatu sore, secara mengejutkan, Sasuke begitu tertarik pada pria ini—si pria yang menunduk memandang ujung sepatunya sendiri itu. Dia mengenakan topi kupluk warna hitam polos dengan jaket musim dingin yang khas. Ada rokok terselip di celah bibirnya. Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah boleh merokok di tempat umum? Ketika ia mendekat, pria itu menengadahkan wajah. Mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke mengirimkan sinyal berupa gendikan kepala. Dan pria itu langsung paham lantas membuang puntung rokoknya, dibumbui sunggingan senyum yang tercetak di mukanya.

Mereka berjalan bersisian, masih belum membuka percakapan. Jaket dieratkan. Hiasan tahun baru masih memenuhi jalanan. Dingin. Sasuke menggosok-gosok tangan. Ia butuh kehangatan. Ia melirik ke arah pria itu—yang juga kedapatan melirik ke arahnya.

"Jadi, mau ke mana kita?" pertanyaan tersebut entah kenapa terdengar konyol.

"Aku tidak keberatan di hotel manapun."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Suara pertama. Ia mengira suara pria itu akan terdengar berat dan serak, rupanya tidak. Suara yang cukup ringan. Mereka masuk ke hotel kecil di ujung gang. Lampu pada papan tandanya tidak menyala penuh. Check-in. Masuk ke kamar. Sasuke menawarkan untuk membersihkan diri lebih dulu. Pria itu menolaknya. Tidak usah, katanya. Lagi pula dingin.

Ada air hangat. Tetapi Sasuke putuskan untuk tidak menyela. Ia melucuti pakaiannya, begitupun pria itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha."

"Oke, Uchiha. Namaku Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto."

Ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyebutkan nama secara lengkap. Biasanya hanya nama keluarga. Tidak penting juga memberi tahu nama belakang. Ah, masa bodoh. Sasuke duduk di ujung ranjang, matanya tak berhenti mengikuti ke mana arah Naruto bergerak. Pria itu … ternyata memiliki warna mata yang aneh. Aneh untuk ukuran orang Jepang. Matanya biru. Sudah tentu dia punya darah campuran, meski wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti orang asing. Kupluk dilepas. Oh. Bahkan rambutnya pirang—entah alami, entah diwarnai. Ketika kaus terakhir disingkap, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ada tato tribal, memenuhi perut. Apakah tato tersebut menyambung ke punggung?

"Kau seorang yakuza, Uzumaki-san?"

"Kau takut?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Suatu hari, aku juga ingin punya tato."

Naruto mengabaikan percakapan soal tato dan lebih memilih berdiskusi soal urusan ranjang. "Kau lebih suka di atas atau di bawah?"

Sasuke berpikir. Ia tidak keberatan dengan kedua hal itu. Tergantung bagaimana pasangannya. Ia menilik tubuh Naruto yang dipenuhi tato. Dan ototnya lumayan. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan tipe semacam ini gemar ditusuk ketimbang menusuk. Maka, ia mengambil jalan tengah. "Aku tidak keberatan berada di bawah," jawabnya, kalau-kalau Naruto ingin berada di bawah juga.

"Baguslah."

Oh. Berarti dia memang suka mendominasi.

Mereka berciuman. Sasuke sedikit kewalahan. Bibir Naruto yang menempeli bibirnya terlihat seakan hendak menelan keseluruhan kepalanya. Rakus. Brutal. Intim. Ia memejamkan mata tatkala tangan pria itu menelurusi leher belakangnya, menyentuh, meraba. Memberi rangsangan. Ia melenguh ketika bibir mereka terpisah beberapa detik sebelum kembali bertemu. Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke dibuat berbaring. Wajah Naruto menjauh, lalu sebuah senyum kembali tercetak. Pria ini senang sekali tersenyum.

"Lihat wajahmu, Uchiha-kun, sudah memerah hanya karena ciuman."

Itu karena aku kekurangan pasokan udara, dasar tolol, cemoohnya dalam hati. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Naruto menyentuh bibir Sasuke, lantas meneguk ludah. Terangsang? Terpesona? Terlihat sangat bergairah. Bibirnya memang merah dan penuh, membuat siapa saja tergoda untuk mencium.

"Keberatan kalau bibir bagusmu ini memberi servis untukku?"

Sasuke sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal itu. Dan ia cukup percaya diri soal kemampuannya. Maka, ia mengulas senyum tipis dengan mata menyala. "Pastikan kau tidak keluar dalam waktu lima menit."

.

* * *

.

Begitulah sore itu berlangsung sampai larut malam, sampai pagi datang.

Ia bukan tipe lelaki yang gila seks. Seks hanya salah satu cara agar ia bisa mendapatkan uang lebih cepat. Tapi harus ia akui, malam panjang bersama Uzumaki Naruto sangat luar biasa. Sasuke tidak pernah sebergairah ini—benar-benar bergairah sampai terbawa suasana dan membiarkan pria itu melakukan lebih dari satu ronde. Sudah tentu ia terlihat kacau malam itu. Seperti pelacur sungguhan yang menggilai seks.

Sasuke tidak peduli bagaimana pendapat Naruto tentangnya. Siapa peduli? Tidak ada. mereka cuma kebetulan berjumpa dan menjadi teman ranjang satu malam. Sehabis itu, lenyap dilupakan. Itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka (dan barangkali yang terakhir, sebab, jarang-jarang ia bertemu dengan pelanggan yang sama—meski hal itu tidaklah mustahil).

Tapi rupanya mereka bertemu lagi.

Yang paling diingat Sasuke pertama kali bukan kedua mata Naruto yang biru, bukan pula rambut pirangnya—melainkan sebuah tato yang memenuhi perut hingga punggungnya. Tato itu memang tidak terlihat dalam balutan kemeja dan jaket musim dingin, tetapi Sasuke seakan mampu melihat ke dalam fabrik itu dan menemukan tribal di sana.[]

-to be continued-

* * *

**1:31 AM – February 18, 2019**


End file.
